


【南北车】泳池play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】泳池play

泳池play  
————分割线————  
老V突然十分慷慨地出钱请众人出去浪，这让他们有些意外，然后乐正龙牙发现老V拿的好像是自己的银行卡……  
众人开开心心地住进了五星级大酒店，只有龙牙一脸悲伤，流泪抚摸着自己凉了的银行卡。  
下午，众人各自带着自己的cp找地方玩去了，乐正绫却拉着洛天依跑到了酒店楼顶。  
“哇，这里竟然还有露天泳池！”洛天依看着眼前的游泳池要不是有乐正绫拉着，恐怕她早就跳进去了。  
“当心！”乐正绫话还没说完，洛天依就因为脚底打滑整个人倒向泳池，而乐正绫刚想拉住她，自己也一个踉跄，结果两人一起掉到了泳池里。  
“嘻嘻，没站稳。”洛天依从水里露出脑袋，有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“现在好了，两人全湿透了，亏我还带了泳衣。”乐正绫拉了拉紧贴在身上的衣服，一抬头却看呆了。  
洛天依像个孩子一样拍打着水面，溅出的水花洒在乐正绫的脸上，湿透的衣服勾勒出并不前凸后翘的身材。  
“天依，我们试试别的地方怎么样？”乐正绫上前抱住朝自己泼水的洛天依。  
“诶？等……”洛天依话还没说完就被乐正绫堵住了嘴，推向池边。  
乐正绫握着洛天依的手腕，将她困在角落里，舌头顶开并没有做什么抵抗的牙齿寻找着熟悉的柔软，左手一颗一颗解开她的扣子。  
“嗯……”洛天依闭上眼睛，回应着乐正绫的吻，不知是乐正绫的触碰还是水的浮力，洛天依觉得自己双腿有些发软。  
乐正绫解开了所有的扣子，松开了抓着洛天依的手，脱掉她的上衣，右手揉捏着雪峰，温暖的手心抚平了上面冒出的小疙瘩。  
“哈……阿绫……”洛天依大口喘着气，双手缠上乐正绫的脖子。  
乐正绫舔舐着洛天依的脖颈，左手已经摸到了私密地带，挑开胖次，分开花瓣捏住了花核。  
“嗯啊~阿绫……可…可以……了~”洛天依已经说不出完整的话了，脑子渐渐糊涂了。  
“呐，小天依想来几次？”乐正绫故意折腾洛天依，指尖探进洞穴还没半个指关节又抽出来。  
“两……唔~两根……”然而被快感弄糊涂的洛天依根本没听清在说什么，还以为是像往常一样问自己几根手指。  
“小天依不认真呢，不过呢，把你说的数字翻个倍我就不介意了。”乐正绫勾起坏笑，温热的气息洒在洛天依耳边，双指直接探进了洞穴深处。  
“等……啊~”洛天依好像明白了什么，但还没来得及抵抗，仅剩的理智就被闯入体内的手指打散。  
乐正绫舔舐着洛天依的耳垂，手指每次抽出都会带出不少粘稠的液体，再次进入也连带着不少微凉的池水，虽然马上就被火热的内壁感染。  
“唔啊~慢……慢点……嗯~”洛天依的四肢缠在乐正绫身上，脑子里只剩下手指摩擦内壁的快感。  
乐正绫凭着记忆寻找着敏感点，当无意间刮擦过一点时，耳边响起洛天依突然拔高的呻吟，嘴角勾了勾，手腕发力狠狠顶撞着那一点。  
“唔~阿绫……哈…嗯啊~”洛天依口齿不清地喊着乐正绫，没来得及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下。  
“第一次。”感觉到内壁的收缩，乐正绫曲了曲手指，温热的液体混入了水中。  
“等……阿绫…等等……哈…”洛天依还没喘两口气就感觉自己被抱了起来，坐在池边，一个毛茸茸的脑袋出现在双腿间。  
乐正绫双手抚摸着洛天依的大腿内侧，伸出舌头舔了舔花核，满意地感觉到洛天依的颤抖，牙齿轻轻咬住了花核。  
“唔啊~不……嗯~不要……阿…阿绫……”洛天依的手指伸入了乐正绫的发间，却又不敢用力怕弄疼她，抬手咬住指关节想要缓解一下快感。  
乐正绫放过红肿的花核，舌尖进入了温热的甬道那里面因为刚才高潮的余韵做着无意识地收缩。  
“嗯~阿绫……不…不行……哈~”洛天依咬着手指，柔软的舌头带来的快感不同于手指，再加上刚刚高潮过的身体太过敏感，她现在的脑子是一片空白的。  
“第二次。”乐正绫不断在洞穴中进出，吞咽下不少爱液，舌尖摩擦着内壁上的敏感点。  
“嗯啊~去……去了…唔~”洛天依下意识加紧双腿却被乐正绫的双手阻挡，有些脱力地倒在池边，连续两次的高潮让她的脑子里一团浆糊，耳边传来水声，转头看了一眼发现乐正绫坐在自己身边。  
“唔~阿绫……歇一会可以吗？”洛天依艰难地伸手拉了拉乐正绫的衣角，碧绿的眸子带着些许委屈。  
“不行哦~”乐正绫抱起洛天依让她双腿分开跪坐在自己身上，抬头咬住了挺立的樱桃，一手在穴口打转，一手抚摸着洛天依的腿侧。  
“嗯~”洛天依软软地靠在乐正绫身上，完全没了力气。  
“小天依，还不能休息哦，自己动吧。”乐正绫坏坏地在洛天依的雪峰上留下淡淡的牙印，舔舐着颈侧的红印。  
“唔~阿绫……不…不要闹~”洛天依的身体微微颤抖着，身下作乱的手带来让她无法忽视的快感。  
“没有闹哦~”乐正绫说话的音调上挑，显然对于洛天依现在的样子十分满意，食指偶尔推进去一个指关节就立刻退出来，完全不管想要挽留她而收紧的小穴。  
“呜~阿绫……欺负人~”洛天依嗔怪道，左手撑着乐正绫的肩膀，右手向下捉住了她已经沾满爱液的手指，摸索着推进了自己的身体。  
“嗯啊~”洛天依的身子顿时软了下来，这也导致乐正绫的手指探得更深。  
“真乖。”乐正绫眼带笑意，抬头吮吸着红缨，右手揽住了洛天依的细腰。  
“唔~啊~”洛天依抱着乐正绫移动着身体让手指进出。  
“加手指了哦~”乐正绫坏坏地趁着双指只剩指尖还留在小穴中时加上了无名指。  
“什……啊！”洛天依还没反应过来，三根手指就闯进了深处，小穴被扩大，内壁上的敏感点全被触碰到，最后的力气也被抽空，彻底贴在了乐正绫身上。  
“已经够了。”乐正绫转头吻了吻洛天依的耳垂，手腕发力，三指猛地顶在了敏感点上，无规律收缩的内壁预示着洛天依第三次高潮的来临。  
“小天依，还差我一次哦。”乐正绫感觉紧抱着自己的双臂软了下去，转头发现洛天依已经昏睡过去，抽出手指，裹上事先带来的浴袍，打横将洛天依抱回了房间。


End file.
